To Bed, To Bed
by Torra-chan
Summary: Merryweather remembers when she first came to live with Cain, after Eric was murdered. Slight swearing, but otherwise nothing major


Just a random story I thought up. The characters are from Kaori Yuki's _Count Cain Saga (aka: Godchild) _so I do not claim to own them in any way. If I did the series would still be on going.

I hope you like it! *it's my first story for Fanfic*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**To Bed, To Bed**

Lightening flashed again outside the large window in her room, joined by the clash of thunder. Merry Weather pulled her warm blankets over her head in hopes of muffling the crashing sounds of the storm outside. Another flash, and more thunder. Shivering Merry held tightly to the fluffy teddy bear her big brother had gotten her. When she had been living on the streets she had only to cling to Eric, in their makeshift bed of that current night, and she'd feel calm again.

Now was different. Since Eric had died, and Merry Weather had realized how kind of a man Count Cain Hargreaves, her half brother, could be, she had been taken into the high class society. In such a society it was out of the question to sleep in the same bed as a boy, not that Merry felt there was anything wrong with it. Merry merely felt the need of someone to cling to when she was scared. Cain had given her stuffed toys in hopes of them keeping her company while she slept. Though one some nights they helped, others they didn't.

It had been a few years now, since she had moved in, but the loneliness at night always sank in while the storms came. Once Cain had offered to have a governess come stay in her room, but Merry hated those women.

Now as she sat up in bed, starring sleepy eyed at the large window, as rain pattered against the pane, she thought of her big brother. Cain was her protector, as was Oscar, and Riff. Over the last year Cain had been overcome with the stress of discovering their father was still alive, and was the head of a dark organization, Delilah. For some time, she could see the tired look in Cain's eyes, the stress on his shoulders. She knew that if she acted happy all the time for Cain, when he came home, maybe then he'd feel some joy in his dark day.

As she thought of the times ahead of them, she also let her mind wander to the night she had been brought to the Hargreaves Mansion, to stay for the first time.

_Merry Weather couldn't help but cry as Cain held her hand, walking through the streets of London. Eric had died and she had only just wept over _ _his corpse, when the officer at the police station had confessed to killing Eric, and being in love with Merry's mother. Though the officer had been killed, by Cain after his attempt to kidnap her, she felt she was shocked and scared. Cain had assured her that he'd protect her, that he had promised Eric he would. _

_They turned the corner of a rich fancy street, and Cain glanced down at Merry, "It'll be alright," He said softly, his voice was calm, but his face was usually a mask, she had noticed in the short time she had known him. _

"_I-I just can't believe that Eric…" She couldn't say it; it'd only make her hurt more. _

_Cain nodded and lifted her up, noticing how she was beginning to drag her feet, "I know how you feel, I've lost many loved ones." His cat-like green gold eyes looked ahead, she felt comfort, yet curious from his eyes. They were so pretty, and so different, she felt herself being lost in their depths. _

_Cain walked up the steps to a large house, Merry had been there only the night before and recognized it. Cain knocked and gave and little smirk, "Be ready for the scolding…" He let out a slight laugh. _

_As he did the door flew open and a very tall muscular man stood in the doorway. He wore a simple suit, and had nearly white hair, that was brushed, to make him look professional. His light blue eyes were fixed on Cain, "Lord Cain!" He looked angry, worried, and a little confused. _

"_Pleasant to see you as well Riff. Mind letting me into my house?" Cain looked up at Riff, a small smile played over his lips._

_Riff stepped aside, and let Cain in, who carried Merry Weather over to a large overstuffed sofa and sat her down there, then turned to Riff who looked like he was about to punch something. _

"_Where did you go!? Why didn't take me with you? What's she doing here? And why are you all dirty… is that blood?" He hurried over and examined Cain's jacket. _

_Cain sighed, "I had to go protect Merry Weather, and you knew that." He said flatly. He looked a bit bored, "I was in a hurry so I didn't have time to converse with you. She's here because now she has nowhere else to go, and the boy Eric died, in my arms, so yes that is blood. There happy?"_

_Riff sighed, "You realize your Uncle will not be pleased…" _

_Cain laughed, "My uncle can go to hell, because as far as I know he could care less about what I do, as long as I don't destroy the family name." _

_Merry felt uncomfortable, and her weariness was coming over her now. _

"_Now please Riff, have a maid prepare a room for Merry, and tell them to help her to bed," He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I'm too tired to fight…" _

_Riff's anger dissolved and he nodded, "Yes Lord Cain." _

_Soon Merry found herself in a nightgown, which was too big for her, but one finer than any she had ever owned, and sitting on a plush bed surrounded by pillows. _

_Riff lingered in the doorway, with a maid, while Cain sat beside her on the bed, "We'll make a bedroom for you tomorrow, for now I hope you don't mind the guest room," He smiled softly. _

_Merry shook her head, "No, I like it… it's so big compared to any room I've slept in before," She smiled back at him. _

_He nodded, "Well then, good night," he hugged her and walked from her room, Riff following him. _

_The maid tucked Merry in then turned off lights. _

_Hours passed and Merry couldn't sleep. She had heard Cain's voice carrying through the walls, a few hours ago, as he spoke with Riff. He seemed to be saying his back was bugging him. Riff had suggested a doctor, but Cain instantly refused. Soon they were silent, and Merry assumed it meant both had gone to bed. _

_As usual for London, rain came down outside, and Merry looked out her window. She felt so alone. No Eric to cling to… nothing. After a while she couldn't take it anymore, and scurried from her bed. _

_Quietly she walked down the hall occasionally tripping over her nightgown. From the voices she had heard earlier she could guess which room was Cain's. As she reached the door, fear passed over her. _

_What if Cain would yell at her, and demand she go back to her room? What if he got extremely angry at her for waking him? The thoughts whirled in her mind. _

_Slowly she turned the handle of the door and walked inside the large room. A huge four poster bed was up against one of the walls, sticking out into the large room. She inched towards it, quietly shutting the door behind her. As she got closer she noticed Cain's sleeping naked form in the bed, his lower half covered by the sheets, and his front facing her. _

He sleeps completely naked?_ She thought, slightly bothered by it, but curious at the same moment. As she neared his bed, she noticed how thin he really was. The bones of his shoulders stuck out under his skin, which was very pale. _

_She took another step forward, this time Cain stirred, and let out a whimper in his sleep. He sounded in pain. Worried she came closer, noticing his face wincing every few moments. _

_She reached out, wanting to help him and drag him from his nightmare. Her fingers were centimeters from his shoulder when his eyes shot open and he let out a gasp. In a quick moment his eyes took her in and fear passed over his face, then it faded quickly._

_He yawned, as he pushed himself up onto his elbows Merry noticed his face was in fact covered with sweat, as if he was really scared of something. He turned towards her, most of him still covered by the sheet of his bed, "Yes?" He whispered._

"_I-I couldn't sleep brother… and I just couldn't feel at home…" Her nerves were getting the best of her, tears glimmered in her eyes. _

_Cain turned up the light slightly, by his bed and sighed, "You miss Eric huh?" _

_She felt the cool tears dripping from her face as she nodded, "We'd sleep together, because we had no blankets…no heat, and only one bed usually, and I got used to him near me… his warmth…" She tried so hard not to sob, from thinking of Eric. _

_Cain looked thoughtful, then nodded slowly, "I see…" After a moment he sighed, "Fine, just tonight alright? I want you to adjust, so that you can feel at home here," He smiled the looked uncomfortable, "Let me, erm… get dressed ok?" _

"_Oh, right…" Merry turned away and closed her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed, she heard Cain rustling around by his wardrobe and finally he was by her side again. Merry opened her eyes and saw he had put on a thin linen shirt, and soft black pants. Not the typical night outfit for a man, but she supposed Cain was very unused to wearing typical nighttime clothing for men to bed, considering she had just seen him naked in bed. _

_She crawled into the large bed, as Cain dimmed the lights, and climbed in after her. He tucked her in then smiled, "Good night Merry Weather."_

"_Good night big brother," She cuddled up against him, she could feel him tense slightly, then relax and let his arms fall around her. Quickly she drifted to sleep, listening to Cain's heavy breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall on her back. _

Now as Merry Weather let her thoughts come back to the present she sighed, sleep was not going to let her pass through it's gates, with this storm raging outside. Squeezing her teddy bear close she walked silently from her room. The dark hallway lit up from the lightening outside every now and then.

She neared Cain's door, and frowned as she noticed light pouring out from the crack under the door. Frowning Merry pressed her eye to the key hole and inspected what was going on in her brother's room.

Sitting on his bed, Cain looked disturbed and was his face paler than usual. Riff was at the washbowl with a towel, soaking it. Riff turned to Cain and sighed, "Lord Cain, you're letting these things get to you far too much."

Cain didn't look at him, just looked ahead at the wall. His body was shivering, it was then Merry saw he was in fact not naked, but wearing a simple pair of trousers and had a blanket wrapped around him.

Riff walked over to Cain and touched his forehead, "You're giving yourself a fever over all this nonsense,"

Cain forced a smile, "I'm fine Riff… I just need some rest,"

Riff nodded, "I couldn't agree more, but I _will_ be calling a doctor tomorrow morning," He turned to leave dimming the lights.

Cain shook his head, but merely lay down on the bed and rolled over, his back facing the door.

Merry moved away from the door, and hid in the shadow of a small table in the hallway.

Riff came outside of the room, and shut the door behind him. He frowned and put a hand on his forehead, "That boy… whenever he gets sick…" He walked down the hall towards the servant rooms.

Merry hurried from her hiding place and looked into the keyhole again; Cain still lay on the bed, his back to her.

Quietly she walked into the room, and approached the bed. Cain was awake she knew, and she didn't wish to startle him, "B-big brother?"

Cain took in a startled breath, and rolled over on the bed, now in the dim light Merry could see his tired looking eyes, "When did you get in here?"

"J-just now… I can't sleep big brother, I'm scared."

Cain nodded, "Looks like the both of us can't sleep tonight huh?" A smile came over his thin lips, "Riff says I worked myself into a fever, so I'm not sure it's best for you to be here right now,"

"I don't care Big Brother," Merry spoke calmly; _I need you now Big Brother… like when I first came here… I need you. _

Cain sighed, "Merry, I don't want you to get sick…" When he saw the fierce determination in her eyes he paused, "Fine, but you better not get sick, or else I may let Oscar marry you,"

Merry smirked, "You wouldn't! You don't want Oscar to marry me either!"

Cain laughed, "I guess I have nothing against you," He moved over in the bed and Merry crawled in beside him, still holding tight to her teddy bear. "Night Merry,"

"Good night Cain…" She felt sleep already taking her.


End file.
